Crusher Mutagen
The Crusher Mutagen is a functional item that was released on 6/30/12. Its counterpart is the Striker Mutagen, which was first released on 6/21/12. Like the Striker Mutagen, the Crusher Mutagen can only be used in Quarantine. Overview It allows players to turn into the Crusher when they are Infected in Quarantine. It also comes with a 3% boost in Health, Sprint Stamina, Speed, Jump, and a 25% ammo boost. A unique feature of the Crusher Mutagen allows the player to have a faster regenerative rate (20% healing rate, instead of the usual 10%) and an increased attack range, due to the 'Calloused' ability. A Host Crusher will have 450 HP, while a Viral Crusher has 305 HP. It can be equipped along with the Striker Mutagen, although only one's effects can be used at a time. How to Use To use the Crusher Mutagen, equip the item and join a game of Quarantine. A screen (pops up automatically at the start of every round) will show and allows the player to choose which mutagen they'd want to use for a particular round. The Crusher is in the third and last option, in which the player must press 2 to activate. If the player does not wish to use the Crusher Mutagen, they can simply press 0 to use the original Infected or not press anything and they will automatically become a normal infected. However it is recommended to press 0 as the choosing screen will remain till the infected is chosen blocking your vision. Disadvantages The crusher mutagen suffers drawbacks when infecting as, when performing an attack, it may only swing once, and with only one hand. Compared to the normal two-hand swings that are seen on normal infected and the Striker Mutagen, the crusher is slower at attacking. In addition the crusher's size does have disadvantages. Aside from the obvious (Spotted easier) the crusher may often unintentionally block other zombies from going around it. In addition some passages are unable to be used by the crusher, such as the window to the truck in Short Fuse, and the doorway behind the red barrel in Warhead. Events *The Crusher Mutagen was available for permanent during: **During the NeX-Mas Sale at a price of 12,950 NX. **During the One Day Mania at a price of 13,875 NX. **In Combat Arms Brazil, between 06/05/2014 to 06/10/2014 for 18,500 NX. *The Crusher Mutagen (along with its striker counterpart) was also featured in the Roulette Wheel from August 1st - August 7th, 2012. *The Crusher Mutagen was available for permanent duration for a price of 18,500 NX during a special sale on Combat Arms Europe from April 14th, 2015 to April 21st, 2015.Official Combat Arms Europe Webpage Trivia *This item gave the Crusher its official name. *This is the second Quarantine-exclusive item. The first was the Striker Mutagen, which was released a few days before. *Along with the Striker Mutagen, the Crusher Mutagen is the only item that allows one to become an Infected of a different gender. *Unlike most Infected, the Crusher will only attack with a single hand. Normally, a claw attack uses both hands. *The sound an infected equipped with the Crusher Mutagen makes while sprinting and resting is different to a normal infected. *There is a difference between the Host and the Viral Crusher: A Host Crusher has white veins, and the Viral Crusher has white-reddish veins. *When attacking, one can actually see that the attack-style Crusher has is same as you left-click slash with a Ninjato, Dom Pedro Sword, or any other long-range melee weapon. Crusher lifts its left hand a bit up and strikes horizontally with the right arm. *The Crusher is the only male infected that when crouching his arms are still like normally standing, while normal male infected "crawls" with both hands. This is the same action female infected do. Media Crusher-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Crusher. Crusher-Swipe.gif|The swing animation of the Crusher. Crusher-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Crusher. CrusherMutagen3.JPG Sdf.jpg References Mutagen Category:Infected Category:CASH Category:Controversy Category:2012 Category:GC Category:Function Items